Collaboration events such as videoconferences can occur over a data network (such as, for example, the Internet, wide area networks or local area networks). During some such events, multiple users may be sharing video, audio and other data with multiple other users. Typically, users communicate in this way by each connecting to at least one of a plurality of conference servers. The conference servers are also interconnected, which therefore provides each user with a communication connection to each other user (i.e., by using the conference servers as a link). As such, videoconferences are typically conducted over a conference server or bridge. Indeed, all attendees connect to the server, and the server routes audio and video data between the users.
Depending on the scale of the event, very large amounts of data may be shared. This can strain network and participant resources. Also, the large number of streams being communicated can complicate the event and make it difficult for users to effectively communicate with one another. Further, to enhance productivity and efficiency between multiple users, the conference servers are configured to run select server applications (e.g., an electronic drawing board). However, again issues relating to overuse and uneven distribution of the resources necessary to provide such applications are present in such complex videoconference systems. In some prior art systems, multiple identical applications may be run for redundancy, and to lower the load on each application. In such instances, though, it can be difficult to efficiently distribute users between redundant applications. These and other problems may be particularly acute in large scale conference systems where a large number of sever applications are running simultaneously.